Un Hogar para el Corazón
by Arhatdy-Uchiha
Summary: Él lo había perdido todo, La más mínima esperanza de algo nuevo moría y se convertía en cenizas a cada paso que daba, hasta que la encontró a ella. Y era ella quien se había convertido en su razón para seguir. SasuHina. One-shoot.


_Los personajes de __**Naruto **__no me pertenecen, son de __**Masashi Kishimoto Sama**__!,_

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "piensan"

**Un hogar para el corazón.**

"_You were my reason to live, to fight another day, You were the only for me... and you were Only for me" ~ The Ruins of my Life – Sonata Arctica_

.

.

.

La noche era tan oscura como un abismo. En el firmamento no brillaba ni una estrella, las nubes se habían esfumado, era algo extraño, como si todo complemento del cielo nocturno hubiese querido huir justamente aquella noche.

Era por eso que sus azabaches iris no podían ver mas allá de sus narices, se encontraba sentado sobre el pequeño escalón que daba hacia el jardín, los arboles se mecían con ligera calma, que a su vez hacia refrescar su cuerpo al tanto que sus cabellos se ondeaban al mismo vaivén.

Suspiró. Algunas veces aún se sentía hastiado, estaba cansado de la situación que lo envolvía, de todo el pasado que tenia que cargar en su espalda y que para colmo, debía encerrar en un rincón, el más profundo de su memoria, para no tener que revivir sus constantes ataques de odio, tristeza y desesperación. Era verdaderamente impactante el dolor que lo acribillaba al sentirse de aquella manera, al sentirse solo.

En un principio había pensado que quizá no le había servido de mucho el haber recapacitado, el haber vuelto a la aldea, tener que levantar el rostro y sentirse digno, mostrarse incluso un poco altanero con los demás, porque su orgullo así lo mandaba, y lo haría por ese orgullo Uchiha que era de lo poco que le quedaba a final de cuentas.

Siguió contemplando la plena oscuridad y su corazón se estremeció, era como si una parte de el se hubiese identificado con aquella escena... El había perdido tantas cosas, su niñez que fue ultrajada al morir su clan entero, sus más allegados, su padre y su madre, y que lo que más le doliera en aquel entonces fue que su propio hermano fuese el culpable, perdió sus sueños de ser un magnifico ninja, de alcanzar a su hermano y ser tan genial como él, había intercambiado aquellos sueños por un puño de odio y rencor, por un montón de dolor que se incrustó en el fondo de su alma. Perdió los pocos amigos que tenía al irse de la aldea, en su afán de obtener poder, se atrevió a romper los lazos que lo unían con la mayoría de la gente de Konoha, y también fue despojado de su reputación, ya no era el valeroso Uchiha, el mejor graduado de su generación... Lo dejó todo por ser un renegado, por descubrir que a final de cuenta su hermano lo había manipulado hasta el final, que su vida era una mentira bien creada por aquellos viejos estúpidos de la aldea en conjunto con su hermano. Él, se había vuelto una marioneta de la cual tiraban de los hilos a su gusto.

Recordar eso lo hacia rabiar, lo hacia querer retractarse de su decisión de volver, quería sentirse libre de matar a quien se le pusiera en frente, para que nadie pudiera burlarse de él. Había quedado a final de cuentas insatisfecho por no poder vengar a su hermano, al saber su verdad incomprendida.

Estaba acostumbrado que a cada paso que daba, las cosas a su alrededor se esfumaban, sus aspiraciones se hacían cenizas... De pronto era como si no pudiese tener algo decente en su vida, se había dado cuenta de que estaba muy lejos de llevar una vida normal. Quisiera o no, todo lo que sentía, todo lo que escondía lo llevaría pegado en la piel, después de todo, despedazarse a si mismo parecía una buenísima opción, o al menos eso pensaba en aquel entonces. Que a final de cuentas se había como un rompecabezas, resquebrajado en su interior, era solo pequeñas piezas de lo que algún día llegó a ser.

Claro que todo esto era verdaderamente difícil de ver desde afuera de la burbuja, ya que nadie podría imaginar lo pesada que resultaba la carga que llevaba a cuestas desde hacia años, era creíble para cualquiera creerlo tan poderoso, porque a final de cuentas él no sentía nada, ante todos aquellos que jamás se pusieron en sus zapatos, el jamás se desmoronaba por algo.

Y ahí estaba él, sintiendo ese profundo vacío en su pecho, donde su corazón latía despacio, a buen ritmo pausado, recordandole que estaba ahí, que seguía vivo, y que tenia que encontrar un buen motivo por el cual vivir.

Pero aún así, con aquel estúpido sueño por delante, con aquella patética misión de ver hacia adelante por una "vida mejor" lo ponía extraño, ya que no sabia si aquello realmente estaba a su alcance, o si estaba pidiendo demasiado...

Se había hecho a la idea de que debía renunciar a sus sueños de gloria, Sasuke era un gran ninja, un guerrero impecable, valeroso y muy poderoso, pero eso ya no era cosa que le importara mucho.

Había algo en particular que le causaba un desazón en su interior... Frunció el ceño, el no era una persona común, el no andaba por la vida viendo lo que había a su alrededor, ni siquiera había calculado la posibilidad de hacer lo que algún día se prometió: hacer que su clan recobrara la vida. Aquella vida que le habían arrebatado.

Sin embargo, todo eso era una diminuta parte de sus pensamientos, que se volvieron a desviar hacia un lugar bastante conocido. Lo cierto es que no podía engañarse, jamás llego a creer que podría conocer a alguien que le hiciese sentir diferente, y sin embargo aquella persona había aparecido en su vida nuevamente. La había visto cuando era pequeño, y también cuando se habían graduado de la academia, claro que jamás habían compartido palabra alguna en aquel entonces, porque la chica de ojos blancos sólo observaba a alguien más.

Así es, estaba pensando en Hinata Hyuuga, aquella chica sencilla que a pesar de pertenecer al clan de la élite ninja, era todo lo menos esperado, tanto para él, como para todos los demás. La había sorprendido un par de veces observándolo, y al principio había creído que era una loca mas de su grupo desconcertante de admiradoras que lo perseguían para "ayudarle a rehacer el clan", pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ella era diferente, ella no podía parecerse en nada a todas aquellas chicas, había algo en esa expresión que ponía cada vez que lo miraba que lo desconcertaba, había una chispa de luz radiante en aquellos ojos, la misma de la cual, los suyos carecían.

Sonrió en una mueca graciosa, sus labios bien definidos se contornearon hacia un lado con dejos de arrogancia.

Era verdaderamente increíble como se había descubierto pensando en la Hyuuga mas de un par de veces, y como había armado "encuentros casuales" para verla un poco mas seguido, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, deseando que ella pudiese verlo.

El tiempo es después de todo, y algunas veces, el mejor aliado para definir las sensaciones que el cuerpo, la mente y el corazón van creando con respecto a alguien en particular. El tiempo definió, según el... Que ella estaba diseñada particularmente para él.

- Tsk...- chasqueó los dientes, aquella oscuridad que lo recubría y lo jalaba hasta el fondo del pozo, disminuía con cada paso que ella avanzaba.

Había descubierto que no le importaba dejar de soñar con la gloria eterna, porque cuando se supo correspondido por ella, todo eso dejo de existir. No le importaría en absoluto no ser recordado por nadie, ya que nadie lo recordaría de la manera en que verdaderamente era, quizá el pasaría a la historia como un maldito bastardo ardiendo en poder y sed de venganza. Sin embargo, no le importaba, porque si ella estaba a su lado, no iba a ponerse trabas, no iba a pedir demás.

Lo único que si le mataría era, que ella se olvidase de él, que mientras el estuviese fuera, de misión... Ella olvidara cuanto le amaba. Él, arriesgaba el pellejo a cada segundo cuando estaba fuera de la aldea, ya que en su travesía por el mundo, había hecho bastantes enemigos por doquier.

Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, era como si su corazón se retorciera de sólo pensarla lejos, de saberla distante de él, de sus sentimientos, de no alcanzarla jamás.

Escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas, la madera donde se hallaba sentado crujió despacio y unos cuantos pasos se escucharon, aproximándose al aludido, él por su parte, ni se inmuto, no se molesto en voltear a ver quien podía interrumpirlo.. Porque de antemano ya sabía de quien se trataba.

- ¿Sasuke?... - mencionó una dulce voz femenina, que pertenecía a la silueta recen llegada, la chica se había detenido, traía consigo una pequeña farola de aceite cuyo fuego alumbraba a su alrededor, pudiéndolo observar con mas claridad.

Sasuke se levantó en seguida, en pos de respuesta a su llamado, giró su bien torneada fisonomía y la observó, llevaba un camisón blanco que se ensanchaba de la parte inferior del pecho en adelante, los largos cabellos azulados ahora los llevaba recogidos en un bulto sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza, y aquella expresión, tan carismática... Iluminó los recónditos de su ser más que la lampara que tiara en su mano.

El Uchiha se aproximó a la chica con cautela, observándola detenidamente, ¡Por dios que esa chica era bonita!, nadie podía competir con ella y el mar de sensaciones que lo hacían estremecer. Entonces hizo posar la zurda sobre su cintura y recorrió con perfección la curvatura que lo encaminó hasta su espalda, le dedico una sonrisa placentera y la observó sonrojarse. Esa, era una de las cosas favoritas de su mujer. En efecto, aquellas paredes, aquella vieja casa, podía contar más que historias de muerte y desolación, ya que la dulce esposa del Uchiha había traído consigo un buen puño de alegría, de vida al lugar. Y una gran muestra de ella, era la que crecía en su interior.

- Hinata...- exclamó él y aspiró el característico aroma de su mujer, mientras su diestra se acomodaba sobre el estómago de ella con cierta precaución, como si con algún movimiento temiera dañarle.

Su rostro se enfocó en ella, se aproximo a él y la besó con sencillez, pero con muchos ánimos de hacerlo, y así, sin nada más que decir. Se sintió en casa. Besarla era lo primero que hacía al regresar a casa después de una larga misión, sabía que nada podía ir mal, sabía que ella lo esperaba con gusto y él gustoso la besaba y abrazaba como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Pasó su rostro por su cuello, haciendo depositar pequeños besos en la curvatura del mismo, y la escucho reír, al tiempo que lo abrazaba con gesto amoroso. El, siguió besando su cuello mientras su mano derecha se enfocaba en hacer leves caricias sobre el vientre de la chica, que se mostraba un poco abultado.

- Nos haces cosquillas...- mencionó ella con voz graciosa y él, dejó de besarla para volver a verle el rostro.

- ¿Qué haces despierta? - cuestionó él, frunciendo el ceño, cabe decir que a veces se mostraba bastante protector.

- No te sentí... Vine a ver si estabas bien...- comentó ella en voz baja, mientras su mano derecha se elevó hasta el rostro de él, y acarició sus cabellos, acomodándolos en su lugar.

- Vayamos entonces... Señora Uchiha...- dijo él con tono orgulloso, indicándole el paso con una de sus manos.

- Andando, Señor Uchiha... - contestó ella, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Así, mientras caminaba, el tuvo la sensación de que aquella carga que llevaba a cuestas se había aligerado, aquellos pecados que iban adheridos a su piel se estaban lavando, las heridas que llevaba dentro iban sanando, porque solo podían sanar con ella. En casa, ella era su verdadero hogar, eso era algo que había descubierto, ella era la única para él, y el amarla aparte de sanarlo, lo hacia más fuerte.

Y sabía que amarla a ella y a ese pequeño retoño que crecía en el interior de su esposa, lo harían una mejor persona, dejando de lado su pasado, por fin su coraron había encontrado algo por lo que latir ferviente.

Sasuke había encontrado un poco de paz personal, había construido su propio hogar.

.

.

.

¡Hola mundo!

Me aparezco por aquí con esta historia super corta, más de lo normal creo, pero es algo que había escrito días atrás y bueno, como voy algo atrasada con el capítulo de "El príncipe Equivocado" pues, al menos quise redimirme con este One-Shoot.

Que por cierto, espero que sea de su entero agrado, lamento en verdad si me tardo pero, entre el trabajo, dibujar, escribir, y cansarme no me queda mucho tiempo xD haha charros.

Bueno, aquí otra vez desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, pero diferente, creo que realmente es un personaje de esos que tienen mucho, mucho muchísimo dentro y que ciertamente la gente puede criticar por todo el odio que lo envuelve, creo que Sasuke necesita paz, necesita relajarse, necesita que lo quieran (?). Y para eso siempre estará Hinata~ Para darle todo lo que él no ha podido tener en su vida de manera plena.

Dedicado para mi Sasuke personal~ que me impulsa y me alegra los días, _Te quiero Eduardo_~ Más. _Always_.

Un saludo a todos los que me dejan Review y hacen mi vida más plena y feliz, ¡los quiero con mi corazón entero!.

Si desean hacerme feliz _**¡Dejen un Review!**_ Hahaha sí, han descubierto que fácil es hacer sonreír a una persona.

_**Best Wishes Ever!**_

D-Ary~


End file.
